


Sabía

by quicksilverleafs



Series: Crónicas de quien podría o no ser El Sol [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst?, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Español | Spanish, Gen, Season/Series 05
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilverleafs/pseuds/quicksilverleafs
Summary: Castiel sabía que estaban cambiando el destino, que lo estaban reescribiendo.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester
Series: Crónicas de quien podría o no ser El Sol [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025869
Kudos: 2





	Sabía

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey! 
> 
> Parte dos de esta serie, que espero llegar a terminar o hacer algo no diarréico con ella, al menos. 
> 
> Por favor, si encuentras algún error me encantaría saberlo, al igual que cualquier opinión o crítica.
> 
> Ah, añado que no veo Supernatural en castellano, solo en Inglés, así que realmente no sabía la traducción que hicieron para este episodio. Por eso, he puesto lo que creía conveniente. 
> 
> En fin, creo que eso es todo. ¡Espero que te guste! 
> 
> –quicksilverleafs

Castiel sabía que estaban cambiando el destino, que lo estaban reescribiendo. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Sam iba a decirle "Sí" a Lucifer. Y luego pretendía tomar el control y saltar a la jaula que habría abierto Dean. 

Castiel, aunque estaba de acuerdo con su plan, seguía temiéndose que no lo lograrían. Incluso cuando sabía que los Winchester eran capaces de lo imposible, incluso si creía en Sam. O quería creer. 

Pese a no tener su Gracia y ser prácticamente inútil, también sabía que tenerla no haría la situación muy diferente. No podía ayudarles. Solo podía quedarse junto a Bobby Singer y desearles suerte en su misión–probablemente suicida. 

Castiel sabía, sabía, sabía; pero no serviría de nada. 

Vio a Sam y a Bobby abrazarse con fuerza, y después al joven dirigirse hacia él, con una mano indecisa de extenderse. Claro, que eso Castiel no lo sabía. 

Miró la mano que deambulaba algo separada del resto del cuerpo, y finalmente a Sam delante de él. 

Sam acabó retirando la mano. 

—Cuida de estos dos, ¿vale? 

—Eso no es posible...

Sam formó una sonrisa débil y soltó un resoplido. 

Castiel notó cómo la luz suave y amarillenta del callejón hacía sombras desconocidas para él en la expresión de incertidumbre del hombre, y sintió lo que los humanos describían como "nudo en el estómago" en su cuerpo prestado. 

—Entonces dame el gusto. 

—Oh. Se suponía que tenía que mentir—decidió concederle al menos eso, tratando de sonreír mejor que Sam antes—. Uh...Claro. Estarán bien. 

—Solo..., para de hablar. 

Supuso que había sido convincente, porque Sam le sonrió una última vez de nuevo, asintiendo como despedida. 

La luz del callejón parpadeó, y su nudo en el estómago se apretó. 

(Luz, suave, jersey, calor, amarillo, sangre, frío, oscuridad) 

El corazón de Jimmy Novak se hundió en su pecho. Castiel deseó no tener que sentirlo nunca más. 

(El Sol) 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

De alguna manera, cuando encontraron a Dean, a Miguel y a Lucifer, teniendo el control completo sobre Sam, Castiel lo sabía. 

Y aún así...

Aún así, hizo desaparecer a Miguel para darles tiempo. Porque tenía que creer en Sam. 

Lucifer acabó matándole. 

Pero volvió, con su Gracia restaurada nada menos. Y Bobby estaba muerto, y Dean increíblemente herido, y Lucifer...

Lucifer no estaba. Ni Miguel. Y Castiel lo supo. 

Curó a Bobby y a Dean, y dejó que se fueran a casa, quedándose solo en el campo. 

Habían reescrito el destino, habían hecho lo imposible. 

Castiel supo que los Winchester y Bobby Singer eran héroes, que Sam podría haber muerto siendo uno. 

Así, que Castiel decidió que él podría añadir algo al final del destino que habían escrito. 

Sam podría ser el Sol.


End file.
